A Perda de Meu Lar
by Otaku-chan01
Summary: Eu não sabia onde ou o que colocar, já que se trata de uma fic original. E expressa meu verdadeiro sentimento em relação ao que eu senti diante de uma notícia bombástica... Bem, aí está.


Perda de meu Lar  
  
__

Life is bigger   
It's bigger than you   
And you are not me   
The things that I will go to   
The distance in your eyes   
Oh no, I've said too much   
I set it up 

O que está acontecendo afinal?? Eu sei que eu não sou nem penso igual a todos aqui. E nem todos pensam como os outros, mas... Por que não nos acostumarmos uns com os outros? Por que não darmos uma chance para o próximo???? Eu estou aqui para me sentir completa, e esperava completar vocês, mas... Parece que eu me enganei. Não consigo isso. Estão todos muito ocupados tentando limpar o umbigo do outro. Esqueceram que seus sorrisos e seus pedidos de desculpas são mais fáceis de se concretizar o desejo da remissão das culpas. É mais simples, pois assim nós conseguiremos amenizar nossa alma. 

Mas parece que ninguém me ouve. Parece que ninguém se ouve... Parece que o som foi neutralizado e agora todos fogem de si mesmos... Opa: parece que eu também fui muito longe. Mas parece que ninguém se pergunta se foi longe demais... Ninguém se pergunta nada e nem consegue admitir interiormente. Talvez nem eu... Eu disse demais.   
  
__

That's me in the corner   
That's me in the spot   
Losing my religion   
Trying to keep up with you   
And I don't know if I can do it   
Oh no, I've said too much   
I haven't said enought   
I thought that I hurt you laughing   
I thought that I hurt you sing   
I think I thought I saw you cry 

Eu já nem sei mais o que fazer... Eu estou numa encruzilhada. Me sinto mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio. Vejo minha família ruindo e nem mesmo me esforço para reerguê-la... Não falo nada. Sou covarde, me acuo, me aprisiono. Transformo meu "doce mundo" num "mundo cor-de-rosa" apenas para conseguir engolir o que acontece ao meu redor e empurrar mais um dia com a barriga. 

Meus primos, meus irmãos, meus pais, amigos e conhecidos. Todos se sentem acuados. Encurralados. Mas... O que a gente pode fazer? Cabeças-duras não nos permitem falar nada... Nem nossa covardia. Se rio, eu te machuco. Se canto, também. Se "vivo" pode ser que você não se agrade. Mas eu sou covarde e não pergunto se você REALMENTE se incomodaria se eu me expressasse... Nem mesmo dirijo a palavra a você. Afinal, não sei qual vai ser a sua reação. E a temo, antes mesmo de saber se ela vai ser positiva ou negativa. A covardia me vence... E eu nem mesmo parei pra perguntar se você realmente chorava... Eu realmente sou covarde...   
  
__

Every whisper   
Of every waking hour I'm   
Choosing my profession   
Trying to keep an eye on you   
Like a hurt --- and blinded fool, fool   
Oh no, I've said too much   
I set it up 

Tento. Pouco. Mas tento, às vezes, conciliar tudo ao meu redor... Minha vida com meus parentes e minha vida com minha família. Eles estão em pólos distintos. Muito distintos. De uns eu nem mesmo conheço as feições. Mas outros eu conheço como a palma de minha mão. Mas pelo visto, não consigo... 

Não consigo mostrar, nem me fazer "presente" a eles... Mostrar que eu tento ajudar. Com tanto fervor... Mas... Eles estão surdos! Surdos para o mundo. Surdos para tudo aquilo que possa demovê-los de seus embates atuais... Eles não mais se gostam... Já se amaram um dia. Me lembro de dias em que eu chegava em casa e ria com tanta vontade... Eu chegava e não precisava me mostrar presente para que percebessem que eu, na verdade, não apenas os olhava e ria deles, mas como eu ria com eles... Que eu estava ali. E, aos poucos fomos crescendo. Amadurecendo. Virando homens e mulheres... Nos apaixonando e nos aproximando. Mas da mesma forma pecaminosa como Adão seguiu na desobediência com Eva, algo aconteceu para que esse pecado se tornasse uma constante na vida de nós, seres humanos. E algo muito ruim aconteceu a ponto de contaminar a integridade de minha família... Mas eu nunca nem mesmo abri minha boca. De certa forma, essa culpa também pode cair sobre mim, pois me calando, eu consentia com o que estava andando. Eu formei isso, da mesma forma como os pequenos também o fizeram. Simplesmente por não me perguntarem, não questionarem... Não falarem.   
  
__

Consider this   
Consider this   
The hint of the century   
Consider this   
The slip that brought me   
To my knees faild   
What if all these fantasies   
Come failing around   
Now I've said too much   
I thought that I hurt you laughing   
I thought that I hurt you sing   
I think I thought I saw you crying 

Ah… Mas pensem comigo. Pensem bem. Não é porque eu fiquei quieta que não significa que eu não seja culpada. Talvez a culpa maior seja de quem começou, óbvio. Mas... Desde mim, que nada falei e resolvi me ausentar apenas da discussão, aos outros que resolveram deixar a sala nos momentos em que as vozes tornavam-se mais potentes passando por todos aqueles que tentaram ajudar ou os que apenas colocavam mais lenha na fogueira ou os que tomavam os partidos de acusarem. Não. Não estou culpando ninguém. Mas estou apenas refletindo... Claro, afinal, culpar e julgar é fácil, mas perdoar é difícil. 

_"Quando alguém lhe der um tapa em uma das faces, dê a outra também"._Se não me engano, acho que foi isso o que me falaram uma vez. Mas, obviamente, nem eu nem ninguém fez isso. Eu, simplesmente por não ter "sido atacada". Você, meu doce, por ter sido pisoteado, ou agredida, ou massacrada ou ainda crucificado. 

É mesmo. Atacar é fácil, mas perdoar é difícil. Como disseram outra vez_ "quem apanha nunca esquece. Mas quem bate esquece"._ E o pior é que estão certos... Eu poderia muito bem dizer que todos vocês são culpados, mas eu também tive essa participação infantil neste circo mal feito... Às vezes a gente fala um pouco além da conta...   
  
__

But that was just a dream   
That was just a dream

Mas… Espero mesmo que tudo não tenha passado de um sonho... Um maldito pesadelo. Isso seria, pra mim, pior do que a morte. Abrir os olhos e ver que minha família desestruturou de verdade.   
  
__

That's me in the corner   
That's me in the spot   
Losing my religion   
Trying to keep up with you   
And I don't know if I can do it   
Oh no, I've said too much   
I haven't said enought   
I thought that I hurt you laughing   
I thought that I hurt you sing   
I think I thought I saw you cry

Raios! Por que que ninguém dá uma trégua! Eu já estou morta! Em frangalhos! Não tenho nem esmo mais energia para dizer o que eu estou sentindo. Minhas lágrimas molham meu rosto como se eu estivesse em uma tempestade. Com ventos fortes, frios, cortantes... E sozinha... Minha família é importante. Tão vital como meu sangue. Como o ar... Me sinto como uma boneca sem vida, ziguezagueando como uma moribunda, um zumbi, cordas me prendem pelos braços e pernas apenas para que eu me locomova. E outra corda prende meus lábios apenas para que eles mostrem um sorriso que era constante, apenas para que não se assustem com a falta deste ao visualizarem minha fronte. 

Agora, quem sou eu? Onde eu posso estar? Como que eu vou me guiar sem um norte? Sem minha estrela? Como que beberei sem minha água? E como eu comerei sem meu pão? 

E o pior, a minha covardia é tão grande que eu ainda não tenho coragem de chegar até você e perguntar se você chora por mim...   
  
__

But that was just a dream   
Try, cry, why try?   
That was just a dream   
Just a dream, just a dream   
Dream 

Pra que tentar fingir que nada aconteceu? Pra que fechar os olhos? Para depois abri-los e achar que nada passou de um sonho? Pra que? Se quando você abre os olhos você vê que pior do que estar num sonho é acordar para este pesadelo. Pra que tentar? Tentar fugir? Nada do que aconteceu foi irreal. E nada disso é mutável... Apenas "reparável". Reparável? Talvez... Mas apenas no dia em que percebermos que, na verdade a culpa foi de todos. Por causa de uma covardia sem fim. Por medo. Por ignorância. Por sermos fracos. 

Acho que agora sim eu falei demais... 

Fim 

O que vocês acharam? Gostaram? É meu primeiro fic várias coisas. Primeiro one-shot, meu primeiro original, primeiro songfic (e olha que eu odeio songfics, hein?), primeiro não-yaoi, primeiro fic rancoroso... É. Fic rancoroso. Eu pretendia escrever uma fic que não fosse YAOI, já que ele odeia esse gênero, mas não esperava que fosse acontecer dessa forma. Mas, um dia, o passarinho sempre voa, não é? E eu voei. Espero que a fic esteja boa e que os leitores de não-yaoi que de repente surgirem por aí gostem dela... 

Qualquer comentário, pode postar aqui, como mandar um e-mail para   
  
**otakuchan1hotmail.com**

Estaria agradecida se vocês lessem a fic e gostassem dela. De verdade. Escrevi com o coração (apesar de achar que ela não está tão boa... Mas ainda é meu coração.).   
  
Beijos, 

Otaku ChanTT   
Chorando de tristeza e em luto por sua família.   
  



End file.
